


Quenching His Flames

by N30N



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I've never written this many characters, Multi, Ryan's gonna be so fuckin creepy, based off of a dream haha, mostly rated for language, silly mavin shit, sorry for oocness, super heroes au, this will either be really long or really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N30N/pseuds/N30N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire was, and has always been a part of one Michael Vincent Jones. He had never been involved in genetic modification, no radioactive spiders, and definitely no toxic waste. Scorching heat was just something that made Michael who he was.</p><p>The genes that allowed him to control such dangerous properties weren't seclusive to himself, but they weren't exactly common either. </p><p>It was through some shitty internet support group that he met a strange friend group of five, including a severely annoying douchebag from across the ocean who decides to forcefully cool his flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Good A Screen-name As Any

Why the fuck was he doing this.

It wasn't even question anymore, more of a moot point. The account was already made, and Michael could only sit and wait impatiently for a moderator to accept and make it publicly visible. This wasn't entirely his choice, more something that one of his few close friends suggested/forced him to do. HeroHub, where everyone is SUPER friendly. Disgusting.

To make a normally carefully worded, rarely actually shared story short, Michael was a superhero. He didn't like the term, mainly because he'd never done anything heroic. Mostly just accidentally terrorizing people on the bus or singeing furniture.

Fire was, an has always been a part of one Michael Vincent Jones. Wether he be lighting the fire on purpose to lazily aide him in some regular task, or having his flames catch along with his seething temper. He had never been involved in genetic modification (that he had been informed of) , no radioactive spiders (that he had noticed), and almost certainly no contact with toxic waste. Scorching heat was just something that made Michael who he was, akin to his dark eyes or auburn curls.

His blurred vision readjusted as a small **[1!]** appeared beside the letter on the top-left corner of his laptop screen. He twitched the cursor onto it, the newest and consequently only message opened automatically. He read it quietly out-loud to himself.

"It's cool to see new members that are really hero-worthy, seeing how actual powers are so few and far between. Try to ignore the dicks that troll about on here, and feel free to join in group discussions. Hope you like your stay 'MLP_Michael'. Nice name by the way." Glancing at the moderators screen name, 'Goeff' (why?) said MLP_Michael scrolled up and checked the delete box.

Despite finding no real condolence in the idea of not being the only freak to recognize that he was a freak, Michael began scanning through various pages on the site. It was a bit of a blogging platform, full of pictures, personal stories, and articles from 'heroes' in the media. From the repetitiveness that became of screen-names he figured that there were about twenty five plus members, or at least twenty five plus that posted often.

A handful of trolls and douchebags spouting freaks and unnatural, but certainly nothing new, and certainly nothing that annoyed him. On anything else he would've been a bit surprised when **[2!]** messages sprouted in his inbox one right after the other. It made since here though, with such a small seemingly close-knit community, one was going to get some proper introductions.

The first was simple enough, "hey man, noticed you pop up like an hour ago. wanted to give you a right proper new york howdy, but you're probably to far away for me to stab you or something, so just hey i guess. don't know where else to go with this. yeah. #yolo. also, go applejack!" From one 'X-Ray'. Michael didn't think seeing through clothing and shit was an actual power that existed, but his name seemed to insinuate it.

The next simply seemed more excited than the first, if not a bit more expressive. "Hello! I hope you have fun on here. New members should always come to our next 'gathering' of sorts, and the next livestream is going to be the the coolest group of people on here, including me, my bloody piss poor sidekick X-Ray, and one of the mods on here. It'll be fun, so I(we!) hope you come." Vav, was the screename beside this happy message, and Michael noticed a tag below the users name that read 'head of all things stupid.

There wasn't exactly anything that popped out at Michael about watching a group of strangers do whatever it is they do in said 'livestreams'. Mostly, it seemed boring and slightly tedious. It was just, something about the friendly demeanor made him feel that the head of all things stupid would be at least a bit upset if Michael gave him the cold shoulder and just deleted the message.

He tak'd up a response, fingers darting quickly around the keyboard, before closing the laptop with a firm click. With no second-thought given, he carefully leaned over and placed the computer on the ground, reaching over to flip off the light-switch, and glancing blearily at the digital clock reading '1:38' as he slipped his glasses off.

"Whatever dude, just hit me with a link and the date. Maybe I'll come around to it."


	2. Caleb's a douchebag and Vav is pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Caleb's assery only strengthens Michael's resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

An inviting aroma wafted around the pizza joints small interior. Green plastic covers made the seats squelch as Michael readjusted his legs under the table. Lindsay sat across from him, sipping at a coke. Caleb was beside her, drawling about something or another.

The younger boys chittering was interrupted by a small woman carrying a round tray over to their booth. The inviting smell intensified as she carefully placed three plates down in front of each of them, before turning away with a smile. "Wow, Michael," Lindsay piped up, looking at the large pieces of pizza on Michael's plate. "You really like meat in your mouth."

Caleb snickered under his breath, and Michael waved his hand dismissively. "Hell yes, who _doesn't_ love meat in their mouth?" He laughed, lifting one of the slices up to his mouth, impatiently waiting for it to cool enough so as not to burn the fuck out of the roof of his mouth. "Mine's kinda cold," Caleb started, holding his pizza with both hands.

"c'mon Michael, heat it up for me?" Lindsay laughed a bit at the question in his tone. Aforementioned Michael glanced up and shot him a fiery look (albeit not involving actual fire) muttering, "Shut the fuck up, Caleb." The asshole just laughed offhandedly.

Lindsay chuckled in a poor attempt to shift the energy. "Uh- oh yeah! Did you sign up for that website?" She questioned, taking a bite out of her own pizza. Michael grunted in response, but Lindsay continued staring at him expectantly. He held back a sigh, thoroughly chewing the food in his mouth before giving her a proper response.

"It's like a stupid blog I guess." Michael mumbled, reaching up to fix his green beanie. "Some dude invited me to this group livestream." Lindsay perked up, brushing a loose strand of cokebottle hair out of her face. "Who with?" Caleb asked, apparently finished with being an asshole. Of course, it was never finished for that nerd.

Michael shrugged in response, downing a gulp of redbull. "So you're just going to go watch some strange guys poke each other with their magics." Michael decided that he was prepared to murder Caleb. "I swear to God," he growled, reaching down to dig a hand through his pants pocket. Caleb laughed a bit. He probably didn't mean much harm, but he was gonna get it if he don't stop.

Lindsay elbowed the man beside her, keeping her eyes on Michael. "Well, I think you should join in on it." He just slipped his wallet out pulling a ten out of it, and placing it on the table. "Yeah, sure," muttering, he slid out of the booth. "I think I'm done." Lindsay's hisses directed at Caleb trailed off behind Michael as he walked out of the pizzeria and into the parking lot.

—------—

About six hours later, Michael decided he might as well check up on if Vav had told him anything about the stream. Flipping open his laptop, he slid underneath the thin sheets on his bed. It only took a minute or two to find HeroHub and log himself on. **[2!]** messages sat unread in his inbox.

Both were sent by the same, newly familiar screen-name Vav"Great! It's actually hosted on here, just click on the events tag. It's going on for maybe two hours tomorrow at 6:30. I told the lads about it, they're excited to meet the new guy! We'll all have mics and cameras, but feel free to just sit back and type if you want." Michael blinked, glancing at his computers digital clock. He would be about half an hour late for it. The other message confirmed, "Come on Michael, where are you boi?" Boi?

Michael scrolled up to the events tag, and waited for the page to load. The moment after he clicked, a large square cut his screen into four spaces, and jumbled laughter broke out of his speakers. Michael half-gaped, trying to pick up all of the faces and voices at once, as quickly as he could.

He only managed three of them, the first seemingly the oldest with an overall tired looking face and one of the most golden laughs he'd heard in a while. Another man, about the same age as Michael, with dark hair and brown eyes, donned with square glasses. The last one he caught had blonde hair that stuck up in every direction, with an almost comically large nose, and nice hazel eyes.

Seemingly noticing the appearance of another user, the blonde grinned, speaking up above the other voices. "Hey jerks, shut up, Michael's here!" He shouted, and 'Mi-coo' almost flinched at how the obvious accent butchered his name.

"Gavin, you didn't scare him off!" The brunette with a crooked smile and deep voice snickered out the words. Gavin, or Vav one would assume, squeaked back at him "If anyone's gonna scare him it'll be you, you pleb!" Ryan just laughed in return. The tired looking man let out another golden burst of laughter. "You girls are both pretty." The black haired boy had a voice that was monotone, yet oddly character filled.

"Thanks, Ray." Gavin mumbled, before turning his attention back to Michael. "Sorry Jack couldn't be here, he's got something with his wife." Not that the apology meant anything to him, but Michael found a small chat window and typed up a quick 'it's cool'. "Great!" Gavin beamed.

There was a flurry of quick introductions that Michael replied to with short conformations that he was catching on. Ryan had a strange demeanor, like he was holding something back, but he seemed nice enough. Geoff seemed just as exasperated as he looked, but seemed happy enough, the sarcastic type. Ray seemed cool, really lax and simple natured. Gavin was... Obnoxious, to say the least. He also said Michael's name a _lot_ , but the grating accent started to bug him less each time.

"So," Geoff spoke up after they had given Michael a moment to get all of their names organized. "What are you?" 'i don't follow.' "Dude, what's up with the power aspect? We don't really have any need to keep that kind of shit under wraps around here." Oh. That... 'why don't y'all tell me about you first.'

Geoff paused, before shrugging. "I don't really know what to say other than I can heal shit. Mostly only use it on my daughters scrapes. 'X-Ray?" Ray smirked, putting his hands in the air "The name doesn't really match the face, it just sounds cool. Just like the Hispanic to grow shit, right?" He reached somewhere away from his computer, pulling over a small glass vase. "Endless supply of roses!" Ryan plastered Ray's smirk onto his own face. "Michael Jones. I can't pick up on the middle name from so far away but... Yeah." Michael felt goosebumps rise on his arms, but he just shook his head, trying to rub them off.

Gavin interrupted Michael's creeping feeling, sharing his own powers. "I can pull rain out of clouds, and water out of lakes! Full power over bodies of water." He smiled brightly, and Michael felt a grin tug at his lips. 'i could boil that water for you, gav.'


	3. I Got A Boo-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's officially the biggest dork

Michael soon found out that this strangely inviting friend group of four- wait five, that one dude wasn't there (Jack was his name?)- five were the most and basically only active members on the events board, simply because they'd all known each other for some time.

It seemed that the closest one living near Michael was one of his favorites in the group, Ray Narvaez Jr. He'd never lived anywhere but New York, which was actually kind of a surprise. Ray had joked about Michael coming to get a proper New York knifing, but he was just an overall relaxed and nice kid. Geoff Ramsey was exactly his expectations, a tired seeming man with a great laugh and a sweet family. Ryan Haywood continued to make him shudder with off bits of information, but he eventually conceded that it made his head hurt after trying so hard. Michael was informed that Jack had some kind of Hulk shit going on, except minus the green skin and smaller temper issues.

And that came to Gavin, living all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. Vav was... A different story. There was something painfully annoying about him, like a little kid trying to egg someone into chasing them. But, in the same ideology of a child, it was strangely hard to get seriously angry at him. Michael quickly got comfortable at commenting on his insanely stupid questions and use of most likely fake words, but none of them were really in bad nature like they could've been.

Gavin was stifling yawns when the small text on Michael's digital clock read 1:37. Geoff had already slipped off a while ago, blaming it on taking his daughter somewhere tomorrow. 'i thought you guys said two hours?' Michael typed up, laughing quietly to himself. "Yeah," Gavin said. "I'm gonna wake up late again and Dan is going to bloody kill me this time." Ray nodded, a light smile on his face. "You assholes are keeping me from my man."

Oh, Ray had a boyfriend. Cool. Gavin laughed. "Ok lads, bed time, Ray has to go snog his dad." Ryan snorted, seemingly the most reserved of the four when it came to insults. Ray threw his hands in the air. "You guys are probably confusing the hell out of Michael." 'I.' Ray broke out into spurts of laughter, before Ryan confirmed; "Ray is not actually openly involved in incest, Joel's just like twenty years older than him."

"Eighteen." Ray piped up. 'jesus dude, you have a fucking manther' Michael cocked a brow, readjusting his sitting position. Gavin's broken laugh broke through his speakers and Ray held his hands up defensively again. "Puerto Rican girls get married at like twelve dudes, that's how i roll." 'that is terrible' "Yeah, I know." Ray laughed, dropping his hands. "I don't need you assholes criticism." His screen abruptly went black and a strip of text popped up in the chat box.

The two remaining boys shouted it out together; "LLLLLLET'S STop." Gavin's voice cracked at the end, gaining a sinker from Ryan, as he waved a goodbye. Gavin sat smiling for a second, before nodding. "We do this almost every week ok, Michael?" Mii-cool "Bye, boi." He waved, and the box closed entirely, every party gone.

Michael repeated the regular routine, carefully sliding his laptop under the bed, and pulling the cord on his lamp. Tomorrow was Monday, and that meant getting to go to his wonderful job of plumbing. You would think he would find some ways to use his powers in his job, right? Riddle me this, how the ever loving _fuck_ is lighting shit on fire going to help society. Yeah.

—------—

It'd be nice to say Michael woke up to a blaring alarm that blinked bright red '8:30' at him, giving him time to shower and prepare for his day. Instead, he blinked open at warm sunlight flooding into his flat, sheets kicked violently onto the floor, slightly dazed as he waited for his eyes to adjust.

Nearly tearing himself out of bed, Michael rushed off his shirt and yanked a loose pair off jeans out of his drawer. He shot a worried glance at the clock. '12:07'. "What the _fuck_ alarm?" He shouted to himself, rushing into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and yanking a black and white beanie over his spazzy bed-curls.

The minute he darted out of his apartment, he was tripped up by something at his feet, and at the same moment realized that he'd forgotten his glasses. Michael spat out a lieu of curses, before noticing the figure standing a few doors down. She was holding an off-white blur in her hand, unreadable without Michael's glasses. "Already banging around so early on a Sunday, huh?" She muttered, loud enough to hear, but not as pointed enough to be a direct question, before turning tail back into her door.

**it's fucking Sunday?**

Michael groaned, pushing himself off the ground, snatching up his own newspaper, and stomping back into his house to lay back down.

—------—

After about an hour of seething, bandaging up a skinned elbow, and attempting to push himself back into sleep, Michael sat bolt up in bed and decided sleep wasn't an option.

Almost habitually he reached down and pulled his laptop onto his lap. Flipping the small television on for background noise, he lazily moved between his regular websites, even opening Skype to see if anyone else was as bored as he was. Not wanting to bother with Facebook, he move on to HeroHub.

It took him a minute, and he wasn't quite sure why, but he opened up a message and typed in the two usernames that he was really comfortable with boredom-fueled talking to, Vav and X-Ray. Apparently Gavin worked on Sundays, and X-Ray might be busy with whatever it was that he did, playing video games presumably, but it was still worth a shot to ask them if they had Skypes.

Gavin answered about fifteen minutes later- skipped work?- and Michael was left laughing at the idiocy. After a bout of amusement, he added the contact; _haloking83_

Gavin was quite the catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go read Internet Connection by Abigator right this second.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a buncha characters! Based off of a post by eatsleepbreathemavin.  
> All comments and kudos are welcome and very much appreciated :> ~!


End file.
